Corrundian Strike Craft Line Sheets
Stuff related to Corrundian strike craft. This includes strike craft designs themselves, as well as Carriers and Battlecarriers below the Capital Ship level. ---- The 'Arrow' interceptor is the oldest strike craft still in service within the Imperial Navy. Its main traits come from its high speed and flight range. It is armed with a plasma cannon, and four slots of missiles with which it uses to engage other fighters. Whilst retired from most modern craft in favor of other ships, the Arrow still finds a place among private investors and Border Control forces alike, in addition to acting as surplus fighters on some ships. Vessel Type: Interceptor Strike Craft Hull Size: *Appearance*: Armaments: Antifighter Plasma Gun, 4 antifighter missile racks Defensive Systems: Reactors: Fusion reactor Power Grid Type: Electric Computation Type: Binary Propulsion: Fusion drives Special Systems: Detection Grid: Subspace Grid Deflectors: Cargo Bay Capacity: N/R/A ( Not Really Applicable :3) ---- The MP-X-8 multipurpose fighter is a new addition to the Imperial Strike Force arsenal, and is still in the prototype phase. Statistical data is currently classified. Vessel Type: Multipurpose Fighter Strike Craft Hull Size: *Appearance*: Armaments: Defensive Systems: Reactors: Fusion Reactors Power Grid Type: Electric Computation Type: Binary Propulsion: Fusion drives Special Systems: Detection Grid: Subspace Grid Deflectors: Cargo Bay Capacity: ---- The 'Bolt' tactical bomber is a lighter and cheaper cousin to 'Corzar', designed for less intensive and closer ranged, massed bombing maneuvers. Its higher dedication to maneuverability and use of a plasma based rotary turret system allow it to serve as a reserve fighter. Its main purpose, though, is to deliver a pair of 'Ship Killer' fusion warheads into the bulkheads of enemy capital ships before returning to base. Vessel Type: Bomber Strike Craft Hull Size: *Appearance*: Armaments: 2x Plasma Cannon, 2x Fusion Torpedo tubes Defensive Systems: Plasma AAW Turret System Reactors: Fusion Plasma Reactor Power Grid Type: Electric Computation Type: Binary Propulsion: Fusion drives Special Systems: Detection Grid: Subspace Grid Deflectors: Cargo Bay Capacity: A small amount of space if the torpedo assembly is removed ---- '' The Heartland-class is the oldest dedicated strike carrier in the Corrundian navy. Lightly armed, and equipped with two hangar bays, the Heartland is a worthy vessel for use in interstellar combat and reserve force duties alike. Its cheaper manufacturing costs make it a cost effective strike launch platform.'' Classification: Heartland-class medium destroyer Vessel Type: Flight Deck Medium Destroyer Hull Size: 275m *Appearance*: Armaments: 60 plasma projectors Defensive Systems: Point Defense Array Reactors: Fusion Plasma Reactor Power Grid Type: Electric Computation Type: Binary Hangars: 2 Hangar size: Much of the space of the vessel. Propulsion: Fusion drives FTL Drives: MKII Hyperdrive Special Systems: Detection Grid: Subspace Grid Deflectors: Module-enhanced shielding screens Cargo Bay Capacity: Limited. ---- The 'Corzar' is a specialized bomber designed for long-range, hard hitting strategic missions. With the largest torpedo complement of any currently active Imperial fighter, it is considered by many Imperial enemies' capital ship commanders to be one of their worst nightmares. The 'Corzar' is also a decent anti-fighter ship, with automated rotary mass driver or flak turrets to allow it to operate more independently from fighter squadron cover. Classification: Vessel Type: Strategic Bomber Strike Craft Hull Size: *Appearance*: Armaments: 2 Heavy Mass Drivers, 2 Plasma Pulse Cannons, 6 "Ship Killer" anti-capship torpedoes, 4 missile racks Defensive Systems: AAW Turret System Reactors: Fusion Plasma Reactor Power Grid Type: Electric Computation Type: Binary Propulsion: Fusion drives Special Systems: Detection Grid: Subspace Grid Deflectors: Cargo Bay Capacity: ---- The Burgess class is the basis of all modern Corrundian strike operations. Carrying enough armament to defend itself in addition to two vast fighter bays on its topside, and two on its underside, this carrier is the most reliable cruiser in the Corrundian arsenal. General- Classification(Class name): Burgess-class Strike Carrier Vessel Type(Frigate, destroyer, battleship): light Cruiser Hull Size(in meters): 450m *Appearance*: See picture | | | | | | | | | -Armaments- Cannons: 70 fore plasma cannons Beam: 100 Plasma Projectors Torpedoes: 30 plasma torpedo assemblies Missiles: 200 launcher assemblies Superweapons(Titans/Leviathans only): n/a | | | | | | | | | -Defenses- Shields: Modular Shielding System Armor: 5 in. armor Point Defense: Plasma Point Beam Heavy Point Defense: Hvy. Plasma Point Beam Deflectors: | | | | | | | | | -Systems- Reactors: Fusion Reactor Reactor Stability(1-100): 60 Power Grid Type(Electrical, Photonic,etc): electric Computation Type(Binary, advanced binary, etc): binary Hangar Bays: 4 | | | | | | | | | -Engines- Propulsion: Fusion Drive ISD FTL(Interstellar Drives): Hyperdrive, Subspace Jumper IGD FTL(InterGalactic Drives): N/A IUD (InterUniversal Drives)High Tier System: N/A | | | | | | | | | ---- The Imperator SSF is a more than worthy successor to the Arrow Interceptor. Armed with twin-mounted plasma cannons, eight slots for AF missiles, and uncharacteristically of interceptors, one 'Ship Killer' torpedo, the Imperator carries enough firepower to rival a corvette or gunship. Classification: Vessel Type: Space Superiority Fighter Hull Size: *Appearance*: Armaments: Twin Plasma Cannons, 8 antifighter missile racks, 1 torpedo Defensive Systems: Sensor Jammer and Decoy System Reactors: Fusion reactor Power Grid Type: Electric Computation Type: Binary Propulsion: Fusion drives Special Systems: Detection Grid: Subspace Grid Deflectors: Light Modular Deflector Screen Cargo Bay Capacity: N/R/A ( Not Really Applicable :3) Category:Starships Category:Imperial Military